This invention relates generally to streaming video available for download over the Internet.
A variety of streaming video formats are available for Internet download. Streaming video is video that may begin playback before being completely downloaded. Streaming video reduces the amount of time the user must wait before beginning to enjoy the media. Common streaming video formats include Real Networks, real video format, file extension .ram and Microsoft's Media Player format, file extension .ast. Generally the streaming media is played through a browser plug-in which may also be downloaded.
Because of the ease in preparing streaming videos and making them available over the Internet, an increasing number of streaming videos are available from a wide variety of sources. As a result there are a large number of streaming videos and a correspondingly large number of video sources, many of whom may be unrecognized. This proliferation makes it difficult for users to identify available streaming videos that are of interest. For example, while one may enjoy streaming videos on a particular topic, there is no way for the user to know when a particular streaming video on that topic is available.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to facilitate the viewing of streaming video.